Animal Crossing: Origins
by HonestHenry
Summary: Alex, the mayor of New Leaf, recieves a mysterious letter from long-gone father who claims to know why there so few humans. Alex decides to find out why. Since i've been obssessed with Animal crossing New leaf lately, i thought it would be fun to make this.
1. Chapter 1

Animal Crossing: Origins

Chapter 1: Another Day

Alex had a busy job as the Mayor of New Leaf. Ever Since he came to this strange new town full of nothing but talking animals twenty years ago, life has been great for the Mayor of New Leaf.

But there was something that had been bothering him the moment he arrived there, but he just couldn't figure out what.

One day, Alex was sitting on a cliffside facing the beach. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and the bugs were buzzing.

"Hello Mr. Mayor!" Alex turned around to see his assistant and friend, Isabelle, who was a dog.  
"Hello Ms. Isabelle. How are you today?"

"Wonderful. How was hanging with Sabel and Avery?"

"It was fun. Avery's gotten a lot better at fishing and Sabel's more confident."

"You know Sabel really likes you right?"

"Yeah I know."  
"Sooo did anything happen between you two?" she winked at Alex. Isabelle knew that Alex liked Sabel back but he was too embarrassed to admit it.

"I have more important things to worry about." Alex replied as he and Isabelle spent the rest of the day on the Cliffside.

Although Alex remembers nothing about his life before New Leaf, He's grown to become like one of the animals and has a lot of great friends here.  
Over time however, Alex realized that it can be a bit lonely being the human. Yes the animals of New leaf have human characteristics and such, but they're still animals. And everyone knew that but didn't seem to mind.

The next morning Alex awoke with the same loneliness that he had been feeling lately. But as always he shrugged it off. He got himself ready for another exciting day as Mayor. However everything changed when he opened his mailbox to find only one letter with no return addressee. Surely if Someone from new leaf sent him a letter they would have said it from them wouldn't they?

Alex opened the envelope and began to read the letter:

_Dear Alex,_

_Have you ever stopped to consider why there are so few humans around while animals are on every block?_

_I know why there are very little Humans, and I can tell you. If you're really curious about all this, come find me at the location I've sent with this letter._

_From your father,_

_Andrew_

Alex had a hard time believing all this was real. If this really was from his father, how did he know where Alex lived? And why did he know about the lack of humans?

"Good morning Alex." Alex turned around to see Chester the panda smiling and greeting him. Alex smiled back even though it was hard. Chester seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong, rookie?" he asked Alex.

Alex explained what the he had supposedly found out and after he was done talking they went to Isabelle to tell her about it too.

"Are you sure you read it correctly?" she asked. "I thought you said your dad was… dead."

"I…thought he was…" Alex wasn't sure to feel about all of this. He felt sad unsure, but at the same time felt extremely curious. Just what did his father mean when he said I know why there are so few humans?

"Well, then, you guys are our leaders. So what should we do?" Chester asked. Alex and Isabelle looked at each other for a moment. Then Alex said "I'm going to go find him and hear what he has to say." Chester looked a little surprised but he understood, along with Isabelle. They both realized how important this was to Alex.

"One question though?' Alex said as he glanced back at the letter then looked up at them.

"Do you guys have any idea where Broken Mountain is?"


	2. Chapter 2

Animal Crossing Origins

Part 2: The Adventure

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Sabel, a hedgehog, asked Alex as he began to finish packing.

"Sabel, this letter is too significant to be ignored. I gotta go see if he's really still out there." Sabel really cared for Alex, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Sabel jumped on Alex and kissed him. Then whispered in his ear "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." Just then the citizens who were tagging along with him: Isabelle, Avery, Boone, Mira, and Chester. The head all brought stuff they would need like food and cloths.

Avery, the bird approached Alex with his bag over his shoulder

"Are you guys still sure you want to come? Last chance to walk away." Alex said to Avery.

"Alex you are our friend and leader. There's nothing any of us wouldn't do for you." Alex was really touched by this. He began to wonder if finding out the truth about humans was even worth the trouble. But he had to know.

As they were all saying goodbye to the ones who staying, Isabelle approached Alex and said "Were ready when you are." The six of them boarded the train and their adventure began.

Neither Alex nor the citizens of New Leaf had ever been outside its walls before. It was an entirely new world out here. Where New Leaf was beautiful and green, the World Outside was dark and ugly. In fact it was even kind of scary.

At one point in their journey Alex has a moment to himself so he sat at the very back of the train and just looked as life passed by him. He took out his letter again and read it over and over.

_I know why there are so few humans in the world._

How could his father possibly know that? The last time Alex had any real contact with a human was the day he arrived at New Leaf. His mother had left him at the gate to a strange new village.

_Flashback, 20 years ago_

"But mom, where are you going? And what is this place?" young Alex, five years old, asked. His mother, a tall thin woman crouched down so her eyes were level with his.

"Listen to me, Alex. What I'm doing is to protect you. Your father is crazy by using the Animals against his enemies. The animals he uses are violent and chaotic." Just then an old, gentlemanly turtle appeared before them.

"But not Mr. Tortimer here and the rest of the villagers of New Leaf. They will protect you and keep you safe."

"But why are you leaving?"

"Alex, I need to find your father and talk some sense into him. Please, you must stay here where you will be safe. I promise I'll be back one day." Suddenly there was a large explosion way off in the distance. Alex grabbed Tortimers leg in fear. With that, Alex's mom gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up. She shacked Tortimer's hand and just like that was gone…

"Hey Alex, you okay?" Mira, the rabbit, interrupted his thoughts.

Yeah, yeah. Just thinking about things I guess." Mira sat down next to him.

"Like what kind of things?" Alex took a second to collect his thoughts.

I keep thinking about what's going to happen when we finally get there. And I'm thinking why would my dad want to me now, after all these years? Like do I really want to know why humans are practically non-existent?"  
"Well don't you miss him? I mean don't you want to see him again?"

"He was never around when I needed him, my only memory of him is him coming home one day and giving me a notebook for my birthday, which he knew that I preferred being outside than drawing or writing. And he's the reason why my mom left me."

"So then why are you going?"

"For one reason: I need to know."

After that, the group stumbled upon a horrible sight: a deserted town with plenty of small torn up buildings. All life there was gone. Alex stared on in fear, wondering how much he really knew about the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Animal Crossing: Origins

Part 3: Horrible Truth

They were close. They had to be. Alex couldn't wait any longer. They had been traveling for two days at least, and the group was getting impatient.

Suddenly though, just when they were nearly there, they saw something that was out of place.

They saw grass and trees and a river. They saw other animals palling around with each other and…. A human along with them. Alex couldn't believe it. Along the way they passed a few more towns similar to that one, all having mostly animals and always one human. What could this mean?

Finally the group arrived at Broken Mountain.

As everyone was getting off, Alex took a deep breath and Isabelle came up to him and said "You ok? You still want to do this?"

"We made it this far. We can't turn back now." He replied. Then with that they headed toward the mountain, which was larger than any of them had expected. Although Alex had never seen a mountain before, it looked somewhat familiar.

When they arrived at foot of the mountain, Alex began to have to second thoughts, but why was he so afraid to go through with this? Was he nervous about meeting his dad after 20 years? Was he scared to know the truth?

"Alex, you okay bro?" Boone asked Alex. He looked around to see his friends could notice his fear and concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, really. Just… nervous is all."

"Well don't be. We'll be right beside you." Isabelle said with a smile. The others smiled with her and Alex smiled back. They proceeded.

There was a large cave entrance in the mountain that they went through. Good thing Mira brought a flashlight since the cave was almost pitch black, but still they pressed on. When they finally noticed light at the end of the cave, they sped up and headed toward it. What they found was… Alex's dad.

"Dad? I'm here." His dad turned around with relief in his eyes. "Alex my son, I am thrilled you could make it." Suddenly he noticed Alex's friends behind and his smile disappeared.

"What are THEY doing here?" he asked.

"These are my friends."

Friends? How could you consider these things your friends?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to find out the truth."

"Ah, yes. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a chance to know what really happened." His father paced around his little cave, not once looking at his son.

"So, what did happen?'

Alex's father got a chair and sat down in it." 2 decades ago, Humans were on the brink of expansion. We had made many scientific breakthroughs at the time that were revolutionary like new spacecrafts and new ways to control organisms. As in mind control. So scientists were very intrigued at the thought of controlling another being, so they ran some tests on several animals. They gave a powerful serum to make them more intelligent to be able to properly do humans bidding.

But the serum proved to accomplish more than just intelligence: the animal's very bodies began to resemble those of humans. They began to walk on two legs and could virtually act just like humans, even form basic sentences.

But of course, humanity was more interested in using these animals for war. Soon more and more countries started getting their hands on the serum and soon this led to all out war between humans. People were fighting for control over these animals, killing, dying for them. Like your mother."

"What happened to mom?" Alex asked

"She died trying to stop me."

"Stop you?"

"Do you remember? She left at the doorstep of New Leaf to try to halt my plans for the animals." It all made sense now. Alex finally had the answer he was looking for. And his more horrifying than he imagined. He turned around and could see his friend's faces said the same thing, as they had their mouths open in disbelief.

"But then if that's the case what was she stopping you from doing?" Alex asked

"Alex, the only thing animals understand is brutality. Hence the reason they are called animals. I was going to use all the animals obey only me and conquer the entire planet. It would have been glorious had your mother not stopped me in time. Sadly she had to sacrifice herself to do it." Despite what he was hearing, Alex held his ground.

"The reason I called you here was to join me in finally achieving this dream of mine. 20 years I've had to plan for my comeback. Now I am ready for revenge." He stood, Alex still in awe.

"Won't you join your old man in his old age?" Alex couldn't believe it. He was really starting to regret coming here in the first place.

"Dad," he began. "Things are different now. Now we don't control animals nor do they control us. There's no war, no hate. Animals are our friends. On the way here we came across multiple villages much our own back home. We saw Humans and Animals coexisting, working together."

"Lies! I've seen what the creatures can do. Humans would never work together with these things." His dad was now standing up.

"See that's where you're wrong. These guys were more of a family then you ever were." His dad snapped and tackled his son. Alex tried to get him off but he only succeeded with his friends help. Avery and Boone held him back.

"Guys let him go." Alex said as his dad broke himself free. The two animals went by Alex's side once more while his dad was just standing there defeated.

Suddenly he pulled out a detonator and everyone stopped in the tracks.

"Well then if you won't join me, I guess there's no reason why any of should live anymore, is there?"

But Boone was quick to act as he threw one of dumbbells he had brought at Alex's father just as he pressed the button. Suddenly the entire mountain began to shake and rumble.

"Guy's we have to go. Now" Alex said as the group began run. The entire mountain was crumbling as the group ran as fast as they could. Boone and Alex were in the lead since they were the fastest. But then when they looked the tunnel was caving them in. But finally they saw light and they headed straight for the exit.

The shockwave from the blast launched them all out of the cave and the entrance was sealed up. They all stood and up made sure everyone was still there. Alex stepped closer to the mountain and just stared at it. Now he finally could rest easy, knowing that he knew the horrible truth and his dad was finished. The deed was done.

"Ok. Now we should really be getting home." Alex said to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok man?" Avery asked. Alex stared down for a second to consider if he was really ok. Finally he looked up and said "Yes. I am now that I've tied up loose ends." He headed back to the train with his friends close behind him. He really was a lot better now. At least they were finally going home and at least Sabel would be waiting for him.


End file.
